(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the preparation of mocha coffee with a cooking utensil and electrical heating body disposed electrically insulated relative to the cooking utensil, however, thermally coupled or, respectively, capable of coupling to the cooking utensil, and the temperature sensor.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Mocha coffee is prepared in a cooking container by cooking with water, wherein mocha coffee flour is added to the water. An electrically operated mocha coffee machine is known from the flyer Elektronik Sanayi S.A. for the preparation of Turkish mocha coffee, wherein the electrically operated mocha coffee machine prepares Turkish mocha coffee out of water, mocha coffee flour and sugar. The known mocha coffee machine is associated with the disadvantage that the cooking container for the Turkish mocha coffee is subject to line voltage, and whereby the operation of the known mocha coffee machine is associated with a substantial danger for life and limb because of a possible current blow stroke.
It is in object of the present invention to further develop a device of the initially recited kind such that the device enables operationally safe and substantially automatic the preparation of a Turkish, foaming mocha coffee.
The present invention exhibits relative to what is known the advantages that an operationally safe device for the preparation of Turkish mocha coffee is available under compact construction, wherein the operationally safe device does not require any attention until the finishing of the mocha coffee, because the operationally safe device prepares the mocha coffee substantially automatically.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention result from the sub claims and the following description.